User blog:DonaldDouglasandToby6/Roadways Versus Railways Clips
Unlike with Thomas and Percy where I simply updated the special, I'm going to post a few teasers here to get prepared for when it actually comes out. I may do this for future specials, I'm not sure. Let's just see how this goes. Thomas and Winston Thomas puffed along towards Tidmouth Station with a goods train, still cross with the road vehicles. "How dare they do something like that!" Thomas cried, "I thought I could trust them!" Winston drove up, and surprisingly didn't smash into anything. "Oh. Hello Winston," sighed Thomas as he came to a halt. Winston looked up. "Thomas, I do count as a rail vehicle, right?" Thomas was a little surprised by the question, but quickly found his words. "Well, you're not on the road so yes." he said proudly. "Good; that means I won't participate in this stupid argument." And Winston started to drive off. Thomas was stunned. "Wait... what?" Shocked, Thomas quickly scurried up to him. "Wait, this offense isn't stupid, Winston. This is very serious!" Winston rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The Fat Controller wants you to collect some trucks of construction waste at Tidmouth." and Winston's driver sped the little inspection car off. Thomas groaned. "Those Pack vehicles again... darn it." and Thomas steamed off to Tidmouth, not enjoying his trip one bit. George Does Nothing George the Steamroller sat by the road, waiting for the new arrival. "I hope he comes soon...then I go back to my regular work," growled George, "I hate it here." Oliver the excavator rolled his eyes as he dug into a pit beside the renovated road, so trees could be planted. "I'm going to assume you have nothing positive to say at all." he sighed. George rolled his eyes. "Well, I do have one thing to say; I love doing nothing! Gives me a chance to see how much I hate railways." "Just shut it," grunted Patrick, "I have to sit here in the hot sun mixing cement all day; I don't need your complaints on top of that." George scowled at Patrick, but before Patrick could answer, Kelly drove up. "You two just need to calm down. The current circumstances are bad, I understand, but George, this is your punishment. You'll have to live with it." George grunted and looked away. Henry arrived with a train of passengers, and looked to find that the construction was nowhere near finished. "What's taking so long?" Henry asked Oliver. Oliver sighed. "Without a decent steamroller in condition, we'll just have to slow down work until the newcomer arrives." Henry frowned. "That's sad. There aren't that many steamrollers on Sodor for some reason." "Besides Grumpy George," sneered Patrick. George rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Pat. I'm not going to let you ruin my vacation. This is the life!" "But you're not doing any work!" protested Henry. "Exactly." Henry grunted and puffed off to the station. "Do we have to live with this stupid roller?" whispered Jack to Oliver. "Only for a little while longer... I hope. I heard Murdoch is bringing him here from the harbour." Oliver said, "We'll just have to make the best of it until then." Jack groaned and started to dig. The Meeting (subject to change) Bertie drove up to Tidmouth Bus Depot, hoping that most of the road vehicles would be there, and sure enough they were. "Okay, let's get this started. As you all know, we've been seeing some odd behavior from the engines of the North Western Railway rcently." Bertie said. "Yes. I demand an answer now!" cried Bulgy, "I didn't do anything recently!" Bertie bit his lip. "Look, we're all confused as to why this is. We must figure this out and see why this nonsense has been going on?" "But why bother if the engines won't respect us? Why respect those who don't in return?" sniffed Elizabeth. The other road vehicles murmured in agreement. "She has a good point, Bertie," said Caroline. Bertie sighed. "Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this. I'm not sure whether it's the engines' ignorance or some sort of outside force causing it, but I'll know soon. Does anyone else want to join?" Nobody said a word. Bertie grunted. "Fine. I guess I'm on my own then..." and Bertie reversed. Edward and Trevor Edward puffed into the Vicarge Orchard, sighing in dismay. "I hate how the other engines jump to such conclusions all at once! I mean, these are our friends!" Edward told himself, "We can't distrust them from the get go!" Trevor chugged up to Edward. "Hello..." he said quietly. Edward looked over and smiled slightly. "Oh. Hello Trevor." "Edward...is our friendship ruined because of this 'argument'? I mean, you still trust me, don't you?" Edward grinned broadly. "I do indeed. This nonsense is going to stop." "But how can we stop?" Trevor pondered, "Nobody thinks the other side is innocent." Edward was in thought for a moment. He eventually sighed. "I'm...not sure what to do Trevor. Usually I do but this is one mess I don't know how to fix." Trevor sighed sadly. Edward noticed this and felt a bit guilty. "But don't worry. I'll be working around the clock until I find some evidence that you road vehicles are innocent. Trust me." Trevor looked up and smiled. "Thank you Edward. You better head back to Tidmouth now." "Oh yes. Bye Trevor!" and Edward puffed away, glad that their friendship was still intact. Category:Blog posts